


Bad Sans Shenanigans(old)

by TheAUcrator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sans Shenanigans, But have a little hideout, But she is still naughty uwu, Cross is a betraying bean, Cross is brief, Dream is clueless, Dust just wants to listen to crab rave on repeat, Error is Tired, F/M, Glück belongs to TheGrinningKitten, He doesn't belong in the bad sanses anymore owo, Horror is a dork, So is Killer, So is Nightmare, So read these one-shots and find out-, They are just having fun instead of destroying stuff, Tiny is annoying, Tiny isn't a Sans, You'll never know if they kill in their spare time, they dont live in one house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAUcrator/pseuds/TheAUcrator
Summary: Ever wondered what these soulless beings do in their spare time ?Well find out now !Join them on their little dorky adventures and arguments ! read on how they almost burnt their house down !Enjoy , sit back and laugh !if I can get you to laugh of course !I don't ship Sancest , I see them all as BFF'S !Just noting !Enjoy !(Illustration now included !)
Relationships: Tiny/Nightmare
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Welcome !

Welcome to my one shot book !  
As you know , requesting is allowed ! But most likely I'll debate on that !

Enjoy the stories of these goofy dorks despite them being evil monsters who want to destroy stuff ? Aren't they Anti-Hero's ? Not sure !

Tags will be added .


	2. Let's play a game ?

Everything was silent .  
No one spoke a word .

Everyone sat in a circle on the blue grass in water fall .  
Error leaned on a rock and Tiny sat beside him . Dust and Killer sat together and Horror was silent .  
Nightmare and the others held a bunch of cards and they kept throwing one each in a pile .

They all looked serious .

Tiny broke the silence by chuckling .  
"Wild card , I pick red ."

Killer shrieked angrily and threw himself onto the floor , Dust glared at Tiny .  
"Are you serious ?" He said in a low voice . The blonde just shrugged her shoulders , listening to the flowers that repeated Killer's voice , over and over again .  
"I said stay quiet , or we'll never hear the end of them ." Nightmare hissed , sitting beside Error . Dust hummed in agreement , throwing down the red card .

Killer sat back up and sighed .  
"It's like she knows , she knows we're missing the only colour she's packed up with ." He said silently .  
His face lit up by seeing the number .

"I'm changing it back to blue ." He said in triumph , throwing a card down .  
Tiny bit her lip and began to go through her deck , picked up some cards from the deck and leaned back .  
She then looked back up at Killer and scowled . "You as-"

"Nightmare, pick up four , I choose yellow ." Error said quickly , throwing down a plus four card . Nightmare blinked and he began to draw the cards from the small deck next to Tiny's shoe .  
"I was just getting down to my last two ." he mumbled .

"I never got to say Uno yet ." Tiny huffed . Nightmare just stared at the pile before glancing at his deck .

"How many card do you all have ?" Horror spoke up .

They all began to count their cards before Killer pointed at Dust .  
"Not giving numbers but Dust got the most ."

"Man , I suck at this game ." Said Dust .  
"Who was next ?" Tiny asked .

Stupidly , they all sat in a random order .  
"Damn , I forgot ." Nightmare mumbled before throwing the rest of his cards down .

Killer leaned over to see his deck .  
"Boss , you're packed with reverse cards ." He chuckled .

He shrugged before looking at the stream beside him .  
Tiny groaned . "Already ? Can we finish this game without giving up halfway ?" 

The rest stayed silent .  
"Ignoring me huh ?" Tiny said before a snarky grin appeared on her face . "I can fix that ."

"Please don't ." killer said , wringing his hands together . "We don't want to hear you chatter in a completely different language for hours . That's the only thing that gets on my nerves ." 

"Oh povero si , avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima ." Tiny sneered , her accent changing slightly .  
"Se non possiamo mai giocare un gioco di Uno , credo che mi limiterò a parlare in questo modo per sempre ."

The rest of them groaned and Nightmare looked up , repeating a sentence he'd say all the time to shut her up .  
"Do you want to be tied to a tree and left here ?"

Tiny scoffed and turned away from him . "Provami ..."  
"We just wasted our time playing a good for nothing card game ." Error spoke up .  
"But it's still fun ." Horror said . "Maybe you guys might not know but I could be tired of hacking people up with an axe ."  
"Never ." Dust replied , picking up the cards and neatly assorting them .

"Like I said , you guys will never know ."

\----

Anything you say will get uno reversed -  
Im kidding dont say nohtin-

o owo  
A get together uwu


	3. Fire

"I CAN'T , I SERIOUSLY , CANNOT DO IT ANYMORE-" Tiny screamed , bursting through with a bucket of water .

Killer was laughing manically while Horror just stared at the flames in complete awe , smiling like a little kid .

They had attempted to cook something to eat while Tiny , Error and Nightmare had left to do some certain business .  
And maybe Killer got a little carried away . 

A little too carried away .

"OW- OW THAT IS HOT- KILLER- WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE ?! HELP ME !" Tiny shrieked , the flames growing higher .  
Nightmare and Error casually walked into the room and both paused their calm conversation .  
Killer snorted with laughter .

"This is the best fun I've ever had !? Do you expect me to clean this mess up ?!" He yelled back .

The blonde woman glared at him with her hazel eyes before she ran back out to grab another bucket of water .  
"Are you going to stand there and watch your home burn down !" She panicked whilst Nightmare sighed .

"Do you expect me to clean his mess ?" He replied .  
Error just spun around and walked out of the room .  
"You guys are something else , I swear to you ." He mumbled , probably wishing Nightmare would beat the hell out of all of them like he used to .

Tiny ran back in and threw the bucket of water onto the flames and they thankfully died down .  
She let out a few panicked breaths before turning to Killer , who looked unbelievably satisfied with himself .

"You almost set this whole place on fire … " She said , Nightmare walking past her to examine the mess .

"I needed to express myself , Tazia ." Killer grinned smugly .  
"I swear to you , you are going to make me lose my mind !" She yelled , thwacking him with the bucket .

"Stop yelling !" Dust shouted lazily from the other room .

"You all- I just can't-How can you be sitting there !?" Tiny growled into her hands , the affects of the event slowly wearing off of her .  
"Is the food done or not ?" Dust asked .

Nightmare turned around , holding the boiling hot pan with his finger tips and dropped it on the floor with a sigh .  
It clattered loudly before he turned to the skeleton who caused the frenzy .  
"We don't even eat ." he said sternly to Killer . "Why the hell are you cooking in the first place ?"

"Yes , Boss , you're right about that . But we do work up an appetite ." 

"And what were you cooking ? It smells like dog shi-" Tiny cut Nightmare off and grabbed him by his hood .  
"When I said , you need to relax and not get angry all the time , I didn't really mean all the time ." She whispered .  
Killer made his escape , leaving Horror in the smoke smelling kitchen .

Nightmare snarled at her for being so uncomfortably close .  
"And I did your deed ."

"You can still yell at them when they do dumb stuff-" She let him go and pointed at the black ash .  
"LIKE THIS !"

Horror , who was quiet , spoke up .  
"I'm hungry ."

"You will not touch a single thing in this kitchen !" Tiny and Nightmare yelled together .

\--  
They almost burnt the house down and Nightmare takes Tiny's words too seriously .  
Error isn't dealing with nothing of theirs at the moment XD

I was just looking at the Grinning Kittens art and I thought-  
man-  
If only they could do doodles of these guys acting like idiots ?  
Like-  
That will make my day !  
They draws such good art-  
And i love their style-  
Man- they should , you know-


	4. A serious matter

"Can we not , please , not go through this again ?" Tiny cut in , shaking her head slowly at her daughter .  
The dark , violet , haired girl opened her mouth to reply back to her mother's disapproval , but she gave her a nasty glare . So Violet immediately shut up .

"It's not fair … " She muttered under her breath .  
Tiny shook her head again . "What's my word is my word . You can't go with your father . It's dangerous and you could risk hurting yourself . And your uncles won't keep a proper eye on you , I know that for a fact ." "Hey , I'm a good baby sitter ." Horror exclaimed . Dust and the others chuckled . 

Violet sprang up immediately , grabbing onto her father's arm , who was sitting in silence besides them .  
"Dad ! You know I can handle it out there ! Just one ! Just one AU ! Please !"

Nightmare pulled his head away from his hand and leaned forward .  
"She's sincere about it , Vi . What can I do ." He said , not wanting to go through any arguments with Tiny , as she was very arrogant .  
Too arrogant for his liking .  
Violet puffed her freckled cheeks and limited the hold onto her father's sleeved arms .

"I just want to destroy one AU ! Or just see one ! With Dad and with you ! I don't want to sit alone anymore !" She wailed , pulling her mothers sleeve .  
Tiny glanced at Nightmare , giving him a look which clearly meant : 'Are you not going to be the father you are and side with me on this ? Seriously ?'

But he still remained silent .  
To his honesty , he wanted to take his daughter along with him . To at least destroy an AU and show her how it was done . She was so interested in it , he might as well take the opportunity .  
But someone was being a bit stern .

"I'm soooooo bored at home !" Violet said , her wide hazel eyes pleaded to her mother .  
"But I'm home with you for the next few months Vi . I can't help them either ." Tiny replied , softly tapping her stomach .

"I knooooow ! So I might as well take your place !" She whined , wrinkling her little nose .

"She's clever ," Nightmare calmly stated making Tiny pinch the bridge of her nose .

"You aren't helping ." Tiny hissed . Nightmare sat up straight and both stared at each other .  
"I want the best for Violet . Like you tell me , be a good Dad , give her what she want's . What she truly desires ." Nightmare smiled , making Violet snort .

"Don't use my own words against me ."

"But Dad is right , so what if I'm like , eleven ! I can really take care of myself ! And I go after Dad ! Which means I can teleport ! Teleportation Mom ! No one even needs to be by me !"

"Stars , Violet , just shut up for a moment so I can debate whether I should put my child in danger or keep her safe !" Tiny yelled .  
Hearing her mother raise her voice , Violet pressed her lips together and sat back . 

"Family Drama . Who even knew ?" Dust stated , looking up from watching Horror playing with his axe .  
"Just let her go ." Horror said through grunts . Killer shrugged his shoulders before nodding in agreement .

Tiny listened to all their chattering and crossed her arms .  
Violet looked up and gave her mother a hopeful smile . 

"Signore, aiutami." Tiny muttered under her breath before saying the four words Violet dreamt to hear for a year .  
"I'll think about it !" She yelled over them .

"Grazie ! Thank you Thank you Thank you ! " Violet whooped , jumping from her spot on the sofa , jumping into her mothers arms .

"If anything happens to my daughter I'm holding you all accountable !" Tiny warned . Violet turned to her father with a toothy grin .  
"Did you hear that , Dad ? It was 'I'll think about it' ! I know it's a yes ! I know it !" She cheered , swinging off her mother to run to her uncles in excitement .

"My first time out other than home ! Come one ! Let's go ! I wanna go now !"

Tiny turned to Nightmare in a second and held her hand up .  
"You're responsible for her , you know that right ?" She said .

"I know ." He replied .  
"And you know that if she want's out , stop whatever the hell you're doing and bring her back to me ."  
"I know ."

Tiny looked at him for a moment .  
"You know I trust you , right ?" She said softly .

Nightmare turned to watch Violet jump and hop around the room , dragging Dust and the others along .  
He turned away with a uncomfortable sigh and stared back into Tiny's brown eyes .  
"I know ."

\----

Yes they do have a kid don't kill me-  
I like family Nightmare , it makes me smile because like , he isn't supposed to be a dad but look at him lol . Isn't it nicer this way ?  
YES IT I S .  
Meet Violet , the bratty version of Nightmare but with more sanity !

She has brown eyes and dark purple hair .  
She loves the friends show and wears a shirt that shows she does .  
And she is human !

and she ain't have no tentacles  
And yes , Tiny is having- another-

o w o  
Because it is c u t e and I l i k e it .  
Hope you enjoyed this dope chapter !  
Despite my immaturity at the end of them … lol .

Sorry for the short chapters !

(I was actually inspired by TheGrinnignKitten , )


	5. Octopus

"I cannot believe I gave in to taking you guys here … " Nightmare grunted , watching them all run around in excitement .  
He gave in to their constant rambling to go out somewhere , WITHOUT , destroying anything .

He didn't mind the not destroying part , but where they were was making him regret his decisions .

"Oh ! Ok ! Ok ! Hands up , if you've ever been to a zoo !" Tiny said , her eye's practically like stars . No one held up their hands and neither did she .  
The animals constantly made noises , making Nightmare cringe .

One funny looking bird just was - staring at him .

"Damn , no one ?" She said , her smile dropping slightly .  
"We should be asking the same about you ." Dust scoffed .

"Well , who cares ! Let's split !" Horror yelled , running off .  
And with that , they all ran into different directions , leaving Nightmare to stand by himself .

"Dude , look at that ." Dust said , watching the furry animal from afar in the cage .  
"I can't see it !" Horror complained , climbing over the fence . The leaves and tree's covered his sight .

"It's a monkey ." Dust replied before following pursuit .  
"Can you guys not climb in the cage ?" Nightmare called after them .

They ignored him .  
"Oh god," Killer gawked , a few meters from were Nightmare was . He turned to glance at what he was doing .

"Are you supposed to be touching the llama ?" Tiny said , sitting beside him .  
The long neck peered from the short fence .  
"I dunno , but it's fluffy . Never seen anything like it ."

"Well look at this ! It's a peacock !" Tiny squealed , grabbing Killer's shoulders .  
The colourful bird moved around gracefully , it bobbed it's head back and forth . "Look at it's feathers . It's a boy ." Tiny stated .

"How did you know ?" Killer said , looking at her with suspicion .  
"Ew , you're gross . The male peacocks have colourful feathers to woo the female ones . At least from my eyes ," Tiny chuckled .  
"That's just weird ."

"It's nature !" She argued back .

"Do they have lions ?!" Dust shrieked from afar .  
Tiny and Killer paused .

"No , I don't think they-"

"THEY HAVE A CAT-" Horror yelled , dragging Dust away .  
Like children , Killer and Tiny began running after them , chattering .

Nightmare just followed , grumbling to himself .

"It's defiantly a cat ." Horror said , once again climbing over the wooden fence that protected them from going near the dangerous feline .  
"It's a Lynx ." Dust stated 

"How did you become the nature god ?" Horror asked Dust .  
Dust shrugged .  
"They have these signs ."

"Oh ."

"Look at it's EARS ." Tiny yelled , grabbing onto Killer once again and squeezing him .  
Killer just let out a desperate cry , not wanting to be handled like a doll .  
A tendril slipped between the two of them , pushing them both away from each other .

"It's so cute but deadly , hey I want to eat a fish-" Horror said before Nightmare slapped his head .

"You are not touching anything-"

"Fish ?! THERE'S AN AQUARIUM ?!" Tiny shrieked .  
The others hummed with excitement .

"I want to see if they have any of those nemo fishes , oh god where is it-"

"Dory ?"

"Come on guys !"

Nightmare groaned once again , watching them run off .  
They could act like such children sometimes .

After awhile of searching , indeed , there was an aquarium . Tiny rushed in the darkly lit building and giggled with excitement .  
"Nightmare , I'm going to find your long lost cousin-"

"My who ?"

"Ohhhhhh ! Let me help !" Horror snorted , running after the blonde .

Killer stood beside Nightmare while Dust pressed his face against the glass .  
"I can't find Dory-"

"She's hot-"

"She's what now ?" Nightmare spluttered , turning to Killer . He grinned .  
"Nothing ."

"Dude , she's a fish-"

"Shark !" Killer cut him off , pointing .  
Dust snapped his head around , silently searching the blue waters for a moment .  
"He just tricked you , Dumbass ." Nightmare grunted .

Dust turned and lunged for Killer , who let out a shriek .  
"You guys , just stop ?" Nightmare muttered , watching them wrestle .  
"Oh Niiiiiiiiiightmaaarree !" A voice screamed from the far end of the building .

Nightmare cringed at the shrill voice and turned to see Tiny making her way back towards him .  
"What ?!" He hissed .

Linking her arm through his , she led him away from the fishes .  
"I found something you'll like !" She smiled , ignoring the wrestling duo on the floor .  
"I don't give a fu-"

"Come ooooonnnn-"

Nightmare followed in defeat , cursing her along the way .  
"Close your eye ."

"What ?" Nightmare asked in disbelief .  
"Close em ."

"No !"

"For gods sake , stop being a piece of- Close them !"

"I hate you so god damn much ." He snapped , closing his blue eye , blindly following her down the halls .  
Tiny was laughing non stop , which was frustrating him .

"Okay wise guy ! Open your eye !"

So he did .  
At first he was confused , staring at a funny looking animal with a weird head and multiple legs .  
Tentacles .

Oh-It was an octopus .

The joke hit him like a bat and he grabbed Tiny by her arms who was shrieking with laughter .  
Horror stood beside them laughing along with Tiny , watching Nightmare getting flustered yet angry at the entire joke .  
"Stop !" He snapped , shaking her , but she kept laughing , wheezing , tears rolling down her cheeks .

"I will throw you in the tank !" 

This sentence only made her laugh harder , she held on to him , her body jerking from every wheeze and hiccup .  
"I-I can't believe-How-Ha-Similar you guys a-are !" She snorted , wiping the tears from her eyes .

Nightmare's face had an unusual colour to it , which made her burst again .  
"Awe ! Night ! I don't mean to !" She laughed , Horror chuckling along .

"Shut up !" He snapped .  
"That's it ! We're leaving !" Nightmare ordered , Tiny still crying from the whole ordeal .  
"O-oh god , that's the hardest I've laughed ." She mumbled , her cheeks hurting from smiling so damn much .

Dust and Killer made their way around the corner , looking rather confused .  
"Why is she laughing so much ?" Dust asked , frowning .

"Oh you guys missed it ! We found Nightmare's-"

Nightmare yelled over them .  
"Let's go home !"

-

Out of context but it makes me laugh !  
Nightmare is an octo boy


	6. Art work !!

I'm attempting to put pictures onto AO3 but it's such a pain ! Here's one picture I just finished working on though ! I don't draw eyes as you can see .

No pun intended .

Enjoy this picture of all of the team together !  
Hey , at least you get a good look at Tiny if you were curious to what she looks like !

She may seem sane but she isn't really all there :DD

I will now start posting illustration for my chapters !  
And on my future demons fanfic !


	7. Headache

Tiny's head was THROBBING .

She didn't even know why , it just started all of a sudden .  
Sitting in the couch in their little , hideout , Tiny grumbled .

The others noticed her grumpy mood but didn't buy it , occasionally annoying her every five seconds .

"Hey Tiny ?" One voice said .

"Tiny , wanna hear a joke ?" 

"Tiny , wanna go out ?"

"Tiny ?"

She let out a moan , lunging onto one of the pillows .

Horror leaned over and chuckled .  
"Are you okay ?"" 

Tiny ignored him .  
"These are the possible signs when you know that Tiny isn't in the mood ." Killer stated .  
The rest of them laughed .  
Tiny grabbed the pillow and held it over her head .

"You guys can just leave me alone !" She muffled .  
She couldn't see but Tiny knew that they were all lounging around her .

"I'll take this chance and skin her legs , give me a hand ." Horror said darkly .

Tiny felt a few hands on her ankles and she shrieked .  
Tiny knew they would do that , they weren't joking .

"Off ! Off me !" She yelled , kicking her legs around .  
They all laughed at her angry outburst .

"What is wrong with you ?" Dust questioned, backing away from her flailing feet .  
"My head is hurting ! What are you going to do ? Make me feel better ?" She hissed .  
"If that'll fix your ugly mood ." Nightmare said , walking in with a book .

"Oh , piss off ." She snapped .

The rest of them laughed again while Nightmare had a look of disdain .  
"Women with their language these days ."

She rolled her eyes and turned onto her back .  
The light hurt her sensitive eyes and she screwed them shut .

"Headache ?" Questioned Dust .  
"You finally realized ... " She muttered .

"Human bodies are so weak !" Horror said , sitting beside her , getting comfy in the sofa .  
Tiny scoffed .

"Skeletons get headaches too , you know ." 

"And ?"

"You're just as weak as I am ." 

Horror snickered at that comment .  
"We have way more powerful features than you do ."

"I'm related to you , if you've forgotten ." Tiny snapped back .  
Horror's face turned grim .

"Keep reminding me , won't you ?" 

Tiny grunted and turned away from him .  
"I'm technically your sister-"

"Quiet !" Nightmare hissed , he didn't want to hear them bicker , or else he would've gotten a headache too .

"Go back in the library ! Why the hell are you here ?!" Dust argued back .  
Nightmare shot him a glare .

Everyone was feeling agitated and angry at the moment , but Tiny decided to worsen it .  
"You know Horror , I do remember something ."

"Tiny ." Killer mumbled , knowing what she was about to say next .

Leaning near Horror , she pulled him close and whispered something .  
This made his face turn sour and he let out a growl .

At this moment , they both stood , Horror getting ready to lunge and Tiny shooting him a cheeky grin . Nightmare grumbled .  
"You two act like idiots , if you're going to fight , fight outside ." 

"I bet you cookies that Horror would win ." Dust said jokingly to Killer .

"I don't know where I'll get cookies from , Dust ."

"Exactly ."

And with that , Tiny jumped into Horror tackling him into the floor with a cry .  
And I'm sure we all know the upcoming events .

\-----

Wow , Tiny is mood !  
And so is Horror !  
And Nightmare !

OwO


	8. Another fanfiction !

This quarantine is giving lots and lots of time to write fanfics I've thought about years ago .  
I will publish a fanfiction today but I'm juuuuusst gonna get this straight-

I don't like Sanscest .  
Nuh uh , like no . I don't hate it , since I used to LOVE it before , so when I see a picture or fanfic of that sort , I'd be really cool and ( Rarely ) even squeal if it's pretty good .  
So most of the fanfics , they're all best buds , not lovers , oofers -  
I mean if you like sansecst , I don't mind , nah , I wont be angry and hate on you for that . We all got our own opinions , don't we ?  
Anyway , I basically post OCXCANON fanfictions , and some characters you've never heard of , Like Ava or Ascura , which DON'T belong to me .

They are OC's of old friends , so yeaaah :T  
This fanfiction is a different AU , I'm trying not to make regular one-shots because I might end up spoiling my future story .  
So I'm avoiding all that .  
It takes place in a city , as always , and the story isn't fixed on a certain character , nah , all the characters are victims in this fanfic . Poor babies uwu .  
There will be a mention of drug use , murder and lots of guns and assault . I am not taking all that as a joke , these stuff are serious in real life , trust me-  
And character death-

I'm not sadistic , no , It's just part of the story :DDDDDDDDD   
So maybe in an hour or two , you'll be seeing it waiting to be read owo .


	9. Sitting in silence (sort of)

Hellooo , yes , I do feel like making a chapter like this , don't kill me-

\------

"So you know nothing about the skies , huh ?" 

Tiny muttered , her head was leaning on the crook of Nightmare's neck .  
"I read books , but space wasn't my thing ." Nightmare replied , obliging and leaning his head onto hers .

"So the only planet you know is - Mercury ?"

"I guess so ."

Tiny hummed in return before taking the book from her side .  
"I was home-schooled , and I assume you had no sort of education expect books ."  
"I assume you're just going to rub it in , aren't you ?"

She laughed , flipping the pages between her fingers .  
"I had great education , my mom actually taught me , not her servants . She didn't have anything better to do except sit around ." 

"Cool , cool ." He said , snatching the book from her hands .  
"So how many planets are there in the solar system ?" Nightmare questioned .  
She blinked .

"You're testing me now ? Uh , wait , no-"

"Eight ." 

Tiny pushed him with her elbows .  
"Don't touch me ," Nightmare snarled . Tiny laughed again , taking the book back .  
"Okay , okay , my turn ." She said , searching for a specific page.

Nightmare watched her , peacefully leaning onto his hand.

""What is the planet called with diamonds in it ?" She questioned , cutting him off his daydream.  
"BPM something, I don't know."

"Name the thing, innit ?" Tiny rolled her eyes.  
Nightmare turned his gaze to the silver ring in his finger.  
"Three something , I don't know."

"Despite you being the guardian of negativity, you have bad memory." Tiny smiled .

Nightmare grunted in a lazy reply .


	10. Nightmare

Nothing to say much but enjoy this fanTABULOUS picture of Nightmare !

Words cannot express his fabulousness !

I mean-  
12/10 buddy, great job on that pose !

Art made by me !


	11. La Llorona

"Let me tell you a horror story," whispered Tiny as she sat on the floor pressing buttons on her phone.

Mare and Summer perked up excitedly and clapped their hands.  
They were both wailing that they were bored and wanted to do something fun, whilst Tiny and Violet sat, relaxing and having small talk.

Violet looked up with her one eye and scoffed.  
"What ? That fake story of a woman that killed her kids because-"

"It's a hundred percent true."

"Mom, you're half American and Italian. The story you're about to say is Mexican."

"Latinos believe in the curse, too." Tiny sighed at the teenager reading a book, tucked on the sofa. "Stop frowning, you're going to get wrinkles." 

Violet rolled her eyes and looked back at her page she was reading.

"Is it real ?" asked Summer, clasping her hands together.  
"Of course it is."

"Not !" Violet chuckled.

Tiny grabbed the two girls and smiled.  
"There was a beautiful woman in a Mexican town called Maria."

"Maria !" Mare echoed.

"She was a poor woman but very, very, pretty. So pretty in fact, that a wealthy nobleman went by and noticed Maria and asked for her hand. And of course, she agreed."

Violet scoffed again and Tiny shot her a small glare.  
"Carry on !" hissed an inpatient Mare.

"So they got married and had two little boys. The nobleman travelled the countries so most of the time, he was gone and left Maria and her two sons alone. But spending time apart, it caused her and her husband to drift away."

The silent house creaked as Tiny began to lower the tone of her voice.  
"But as he began to travel more and more, Maria began to get old, losing her beauty and wonderful age."

Summer gasped dramatically.  
"And one day, the nobleman came back from a journey. But this time, he returned with another woman. And she was much prettier than Maria."

"What an asshole." Violet piped.

"Excuse me ?" Tiny asked.

"I'm just saying."

"The nobleman ignored Maria and said farewell to his sons and went away with his new bride.  
Maria was so heartbroken and upset."

Tiny slowly pulled them nice and close and made her voice pipe down to a husky whisper.  
"And in a blind rage, she drowned her two sons in the river and then after realizing her mistake, she then drowned herself."

Summer whined, pulling away from her mother and shrunk next to Mare, who looked absolutely terrified.

"And instead of leaving this world, Maria became a spirit, looking for children to replace her own sons so she could leave this place and go to the next. People say, if you hear her weeping, that is a sign that you will soon meet your demise."

"Mom..."

"And when she finds you..."

"Mom."

"She'll take you away."

"Mom !"

"And drown you like she drowned her own two little boys."

"Mom !" Violet yelled, "you're scaring the shit out of them !"

"And her name- Is La Llorona."

Violet put her book down and slipped off the sofa.  
"Congratulations when they piss the bed at night."

"I'm sure they won't, you're big girls, right ? You're brave, just like your dad and uncles ? Right ?"

Mare nodded and puffed her cheeks, the colour pouring back in after being pale for a whole minute. Summer sniffled.  
"But I don't want La Llorona to come get meeeeeeee."

"She only gets the BAD kids."

Mare gasped.  
"Mom ! It was Summer who ate all the spaghetti yesterday ! So she's in trouble !"

Summer let out a wail of panic.  
"No ! No ! I did not !"

"Did too !" 

"Nu uh !"

"You made a huge mess, Summer." Tiny frowned.  
"Forget La Llorona, you got La mano della mamma coming after you instead." Violet chuckled.

Tiny was about open her mouth to agree before a loud noise from the hall made them all jump.  
"She's coming ! She's coming ! I promise it wasn't me ! I didn't put spaghetti in Uncle Horror's head, I promise !"

"Shush !" Tiny growled and they all sat back.  
"It's your uncle's trying to probably scare you, watch, I'll call them."

Tiny sat up and walked over to the dark hallway.  
,Summer and Mare held each other as Tiny peeked around the corner.

After a minute of looking about, Tiny turned back around and sighed.  
"It's just house noises, girls, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying !" Replied a stubborn Mare.

"Looks like you are." Teased Violet.

"No ! No I'm not !" 

Tiny grumbled.  
"I swear, you girls are going to lead me to MY demise."   
And then, in a split second, their mom was dragged from the doorway in the hall.

Summer shrieked.  
"Mama !"

"Hey ! La Llorona lady ! I'll get my dad and he's much scarier than you ! He can grab you and... And throw you out the window !"

"Shut up, Mare !" Violet barked.  
"I'm trying to scare her away !"

"What !? A myth ? Mare, you haven't even heard any crying to know that she's coming ! Mom just thinks she's being really scary but really, she's doing a dumb move !"

And right on cue-  
A quiet cry echoed throughout the house.

This time, Mare and Summer shrieked, running towards Violet who actually looked quite scared.  
"She's hereeeee !"  
"Call dad ! Call dad, Violet !"

They all looked at the floor where Tiny's phone would've been, but it was gone.  
"My phone's upstairs..." Violet whispered.

"We're gonna DIE !" Mare cried.

Violet sat and and their little hands dragged on her shirt.  
"No ! Don't leave !" Squeaked Summer.

"I'm getting my phone !" 

"But she's in the hallway, Vi ! She going to get you !"

Violet ignored them and bravely made her way towards the door, the little ones followed from behind.

Peeking into the dark hallway, the only light was in the kitchen, that illuminated the stairs.  
The only thing that kept Violet still was the figure standing between the stairs and the kitchens entrance.

"It's her !" Summer whispered, shaking like mad.  
"Mom ?"  
"That isn't mom !"

Violet walked out the hall and began to edge towards the stairs.  
Which was unbelievably close to the silent figure.

"Violet !" Cried Mare.

She ignored them and drew closer.  
"Mom. You are totally NOT funny !"

The cry rung out the house again.  
And it was coming from the figure.

Summer and Mare rushed towards Violet and jumped behind her back.  
Violet held her hands out for them to hold and tilted her head.

"Pull it." She whispered.  
Mare reached her little fingers out and tugged the material.  
In a quick tug, it pulled off and nothing sat underneath the blanket.

"Oh..." Violet whispered.

"Boo?"

They all screamed at the same time, very, very loudly and the lights flickered on.  
Violet blinked and she shook with fear, staring at her uncles and parents who stood, chuckling and laughing at their terrified reaction.

It was them !

Dust, Killer, Horror and even Error, stood, laughing 

"Oh my God !" Violet shrieked.  
"Mom ! I just peed !" Summer squeaked.  
"Mom I thought you died !" Mare gasped, running towards her dad and climbing up his leg to comfortable safety.

"Best prank I've ever pulled in my life." Error waved his hand.  
Killer and Horror snorted and Tiny chuckled.

"Dad, you were in on this ! Summer, get away from me !"

Her dad shrugged.  
"We were here this whole time and Tiny wanted me to join so I was the one who dragged her out."

"I got a carpet burn." She muttered in reply.

"We used her phone to play that crying." Killer said, jutting his chin at Tiny.

"I wore the blanket." Horror smiled.  
"And I made that noise." Said Dust. 

Mare jumped up and down and grinned.  
"Can we do it again !?" 

"No, I need to give poor Summer a bath." Tiny sighed.  
"Bath time." Horror chirped.

Summer still shook with fear and she reached up for her mom.  
"Don't ever ! Do that again !" Violet hissed, shaking her head as a hand ruffled her shaggy purple hair.

\-----

La Llorona is cool :D

I swear I heard a woman crying last night I'm dead-


	12. Nightmare is playing the dad role

Wowowo-  
Hey guys !  
You know I love dad Nightmare !  
And I just read a fic based on Nightmare being the best goop dad !

Warriorstale001 made a very interesting fic of Nightmare taking care of his own team !  
Although he isn't treating his team right, he has three little gremlins that he has to take care of anyways !

It's not overprotective Nightmare, but he's having some awkward quality time with his family :D

Enjoy !

\-----

Nightmare sat down on the torn couch and watched mindlessly as Summer and Mare shrieked endlessly about something.

He didn't know, a teddy bear ?  
They both kept tugging at the bears arms.  
Nightmare was only surprised that the bears arms weren't torn apart yet.

"Dad !" Summer hissed.  
He blinked in surprise before leaning up.  
"What ?"

"Tell Mare that this is MY bear !"

Hey, that rhymed.

"Is not ! You tore your bear uncle Error gave you ! So it's mine !"

Summer made a face that made Nightmare panic.  
Nightmare was a strong being, he feared nothing. But if his daughter would scream non stop for twenty-four hours ? He was the weakest man alive.

All the parents of children knew that face and Nightmare had just found out the consequences of not fixing it in time.

"Come here." Nightmare gestured towards Summer and she obliged.  
Waddling over, Summer squeezed onto his lap and unnecessarily stuck her tongue out towards her sister.

Mare blinked before opening her mouth.  
"That's not faiiirrr ! I want to sit by dad !"

"No one's stopping you." He replied.  
"No !" Shrieked Summer as Mare stood.

Jesus Christ, how could kids be so evil ?

"Yes !" Mare yelled back and climbed up onto the sofa next to him.  
Nightmare who immensely regretted his decision, leaned back to relax.  
As Tiny would tell him, he wasn't allowed to yell at them nor make them feel like one was better than the other.

So he reached his arms around them and pulled them nice and close.

And there was a silence before he heard Summer whisper-  
"I love you, dad."

He paused.  
He probably stopped his breathing too.

No one told him that hearing those words were a blessing.  
But how could he reply ?  
He didn't know how to reply.  
Did he seem like the type to show love ?

"Me too !" Mare chirped.  
They both sat up and grinned.

"I bet I love him more."

"You can't bet your love for someone-" Nightmare said before Summer sadly accepted Mare's bet.

"I love dad more than you !"

Violet popped out into view.  
Her calm face watched the certain scenario before Tiny followed through.  
"Hey guys, I was just doing Vi's hair, sorry I took so long, she didn't comb it in days-"

Tiny looked up and stared and Nightmare.  
"Help me." He mumbled.

"How come you never held me like that ?" Violet dared to ask.  
Nightmare blinked.

"Because he loves US more !"

Violet scrunched up her face at that comment before she made her way towards them.  
"You two are jerks, move off, it's my turn."

"Please don't, these two are heavy and I can't imagine you-"

Tiny laughed a sweet laugh.  
"Leave them be, let them climb, they're having fun."  
Nightmare didn't really want to argue back in front of them so he reached for the eldest.

The weight was squeezing the air out of him, but he managed to get comfy.  
Before Tiny chirped.

"Move over, girls !"

They shrieked with laughter as Nightmare sat up immediately.  
"Okay, you know what ? I'm leaving !" 

"Why ?!" Summer yelled, pulling on his sleeves as he sat up.  
"You owe me some time !" Violet complained.

Leaving them on the sofa, he walked towards Tiny.  
"Spend more time with them."

"No."

She scratched the back of her head before reaching out to squeeze his arm softly.  
"I'm letting you off this time."

"Since when did you decide to make the decisions ?"

"Kick his ass, mom !" Violet jeered.

"Leave your dad be, he's probably tired of you two." Tiny pointed towards Summer and Mare.  
They shrugged.

"Trust me," Nightmare sighed, "They can never agree with anything."


	13. Requests !

Howdy !  
I'm opening requests for anything that is undertale related !  
You can even include your own OC if you like !

When you request a one shot, please tell me the characters you want to include and want to leave out so I know who I'm writing and who I'm not !  
I might end up writing random characters in and you might not like that !  
So be extra specific !

And the theme you have in your head !  
If you fancy, it can be a different AU, like a school AU ! I don't mind !  
But it has to always be UT related.  
Nothing that has to do with BNHA or BATIM.

Get my point ? Great !

Please don't hesitate, Include an OC of yours !

Don't request anything inappropriate or mushy, maybe some nice family time or hugs !  
Or something dramatic ?  
Nothing too sad ! I suck at writing sad stuff !

Anyways, fire away !

PS.  
Subscribe to my YT !  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChQfxV3PsBB4WGGq4rNziJA?view_as=subscriber Copy the link ! TheAUcrator If you can't find my name, find me on DavetasticVA, he's subscribed to me !


	14. My Twitter !

My good friends on the internet !  
My Twitter is now created !

Go take a look !

@TheAUcrator !

Has the art you wish to see !  
Thanks for reading !


	15. Drama

So what was she supposed to do ?  
After being handled ever so cruelly by Nightmare, she had nothing to do.  
She didn't want to do anything.

She felt tired and sad, and of course, he wanted that.  
It wasn't his fault, though, she said to herself.  
But it is his fault.

Everything was his fault.

Tiny scrunched up her face as if it was some sort of paper she discarded with hate and frustration. Because she was feeling that way.

For goodness sake, she was hurting.  
She wasn't hurting too much, but she hurt enough to make herself feel sad.

"Enough with the faces." Said an angry scowl.  
Tiny jerked and immediately looked back around to glare into his nyan blue eye.  
As if he was some sort of cat, his pupil dilated, turning into a slit for some moment before returning to it's normal size.

She wanted to say something back.  
She had a big mouth and she knew it.

But she couldn't.  
In defeat, Tiny turned back around and swore under her breath.  
But of course, he heard the noise between a curse and a cry.

And it made him laugh.  
It was husky.

His voice was husky.  
And it echoed. That, she liked about him  
Whenever Nightmare would talk, she would always swoon. But she always kept it to herself that she loved such a voice.  
But when he mocked her. She felt like dissolving into the floor. When he laughed at her, she wanted to cry. When he snapped at her, she felt angry.

Why was he so good at making her feel so much... things ?   
Mixed emotion.  
Why was she feeling this way ?

"You let your sour moods get the better of you."

She cursed him again.  
"Say something."

Said Nightmare, his stare was burning her neck.  
Shaking her head, she silently replied, ever so stubbornly.  
Her stubbornness made him angry.

But he just laughed again.  
"Sit up."

"Leave me alone."

God damnit, she has to talk. Her voice cracked and her throat was dry.  
Now he wasn't going to leave.

He was going to make fun of her for crying and feeling pathetic.  
Even when he absorbs the energy that she gives him.

Why wasn't he grateful.  
Her head tugged and she hissed.  
"Enough crying and turn around."

Tiny knew her stubbornness wouldn't get anything done.  
It would only make stuff worse. And she didn't really want that.  
How stupid was she ? How stubborn.

Yet again, in defeat, she turned around.  
She didn't dare stare into his face.

Tiny just glared at the fabric of his turtleneck sweater.  
Even though she was a few steps away, the smell of apple radiated from Nightmare.  
It smelt amazing. Granny Smith. Sour and sweet.

Funny thing was, he tasted like it, too.  
But a little bit bitter than a usual Granny Smith. More bitter.  
But she liked it. And he hated it because he was some sort of magnet for hugs and snuggles.

They both just shared their silence, Tiny watched his chest rise and fall.  
And then his hands moved out from his pockets and reached towards her.

Tiny squeezed her eyes shut, earning a scoff in return.  
Then she felt her face softly press against his front.

His touch made her relax and her tense shoulders fell.  
Ever so grateful, she wrapped her arms around his waist, slowly sniffing in the wonderful smell of apples.

"You're pathetic."

Her heart shattered for a split moment.  
She knew he meant it. He obviously meant it.  
But it was tough. If she loved him, she was gonna have to go through his nasty remarks and comments.

But luckily, she would be able to get his love and affection.  
Rarely. Something she wasn't deprived of, but still became excited whenever he would become affectionate.

So rare. So lucky.

His arms squeezed her neck and Tiny breathed out.  
"You're an ass." She softly replied.

And he laughed again. Making her face burn from happiness and excitement.  
All her frustrated feelings dispersed and were replaced with such happiness.

"Don't get too happy." He warned.  
So it was her turn to laugh.

Then they remained silent once again before she whispered three word that were ignored.  
"I love you."

\----

You can't do anything, I'm going down with this couple-  
I'm gonna d r o wn-.


	16. Anger

This takes place before Tiny and Nightmares relationship is a thing !  
And when Cross betrays them !  
Just noting.  
Thank you :)

_________________

The anti-hero's watched in bitter shock to their friend, who was bounded to the floor by multiple tendrils.

She shook her head and bared her teeth, screamed and yelled, tugging her arms, attempting to get out of Nightmare's grip.  
But now, she was just making herself look mad.

Like a rabid dog, foaming at the mouth and attempting to shred some sort of baby animal apart.

And that baby animal, was Dream.

Dream was far enough from Tiny and he watched in fear as she spat curses at him. He held his cracked skull with one and his staff in the other. He was in a daze.

The few events shocked all of them.  
For Nightmare, she was a newbie, not knowing anything and too afraid to hurt a soul.

Error, believed she'd die in seconds.

The rest thought that she'd end up running to Dream and begging for help. Ditching them like Cross had.

But no, she did the absolute opposite.

Beating his skull until it almost broke in two.  
It was so bad, that Nightmare ended up pulling her away, in fear of her killing his brother. Which he didn't want yet.

She was so, so, angry.  
Enough to satisfy Nightmare for the whole day.

But they didn't care about that right now. They were watching the negative guardian, as he lurked behind her with a sadistic little grin. Glaring at the only thing he used to call 'family'.

His nasty look clearly said that I'll let her go.  
I'll let her finish the job.

And Dream silently begged for him not to in return.

Tiny let out a shuddered sigh and fell back to her knees in defeat, obeying to the tug of Nightmare's tentacles, hinting for her to relax.

Everyone remained silent.  
For some reason, this felt like a situation to not give anything but fuel.  
Fuel and frustration.

Which Nightmare clearly did.  
"What's wrong, brother ?" He asked, lifting up his chin nice and high. In some sort of proud stance.

Dream's eyes dilated, and he shakily moved forward to assist himself to stand.

"Do you not like her ? She's so sweet, I do promise you. You just need to have a friendly Interaction, that's all."

The men on his team chuckled as he reached a hand and petted her as if she were some sort of dog.

Tiny had calmed down now. Her body was stiff, her head was down and her breathing slowed.

But the look on her face indicated otherwise.  
"But I am curious, to why she hates you so much ? Tell me, Dream—"

"I know nothing about her !" Dream exclaimed.  
And this made her restart her fit.

"BULLSH-" She screamed, almost making Nightmare jump out of sudden shock.  
He cut her off immediately.

He clicked his tongue.  
"Tsk, Dream. You're clearly telling a foul lie. Please don't upset her."

And Dream could see the tentacles slightly weaken against her arms and waist.

A sad little tear rolled off of the small guardians chin.  
Which made Nightmare smile in satisfaction.

"I'm surprised she managed to get her hands on you in seconds. The second she looked !" He laughed.

Dream swallowed before he spoke.  
"Brother, please. I have only seen her, I've never interacted with her." He croaked.

Tiny hissed and Nightmare tapped his chin.

"Such a shame." He sighed.  
"You're all alone, no Ink or Blue to help you. How will you get yourself out of this ? Clearly, there is no option."

He looked down in defeat as Nightmare continued to speak.  
"You're friends aren't here like you expected them to be, are they not ? No, no they aren't. Like I've said to you, before, dear brother."

A tentacle moved away from her hip and arm and she stood, but the last one that was wrapped around her shoulder held her down that prevented her to lunge.

"Friends aren't family."

Dream shook his head, sobbing.

"They're rentals. They make you think that way, but in reality, they just feed you lies. And pamper you with words you wish to hear." Nightmare spat.

Dream continued to sob, he leaned down into his knees, his body shook with every gasp for air. The team watched him in awe, never seeing such a positive source in such pain and sadness.  
He was always so happy. Never hopeless.

Today was like he gave in to all the sorrows of the world.

Nightmare then paused and looked at Tiny.  
His blue eye examined her for a moment before he glanced back at Dream.

"And after you and Cross left so abruptly—It's so clear to see why she hates you so much."  
Dream looked up with his tear stained face after Nightmare said that.  
And Tiny glared with such a hateful look that Dream felt like he was going to collapse.

So much energy.  
Hateful, hateful, energy.

But the other team perked up with excitement and anger.

Ah, yes. They had clearly forgotten that.  
Cross and his betrayal.

Shattered her to bits.

"So how shall we settle this, Dream ?" Nightmare asked, causing, yet again, another silence.  
"You let her finish you ? Or shall I do so, myself."

None. Dream thought. Leave me be.

And Tiny slowly slipped her arm from Nightmare's last tendril. Picking her sword from floor.  
They all listened as she muttered some silent words.

Prayers, in italian, perhaps.

But she was only cursing Dream and his friends who helped break her to pieces and left her to suffer for months. Even years.  
Now she was going to get her desirable revenge.

Dream said nothing. He gave up. He was outnumbered. He was stuck.

He felt like he would dust and slip away.

The sound of snow crunching.

Silent laughter.

Nightmare's disgusting energy.

The footsteps grew a little faster, the sound of the sword swaying in the air.

And then—  
"Dream !" A familiar squeaky voice yelled.  
They all snapped their heads to get a good look at who came running.

Ink, Blue and Cross ran down the path, all wielding their weapons, clearly ready for a fight.

"Damnit." Nightmare snapped.

Tiny stopped in her tracks and slowly backed away from the small skeleton, as he stared at her with a huge amount of fear and anxiety.

She had the chance. 

She hid away behind the group of their own.

Then she felt a slap on her back.

"Nice." Horror exclaimed with a chuckle as she whizzed around.

"As you can see, we'll be leaving as soon as they try out for another battle. We can't put up with whatever they offer." Killer quipped, like it was some fun fact.

The blonde just blinked before settling her gaze back onto the 'heroic' group.

"You always get off lucky, Dream." Nightmare said with a scoff, rolling his eye and shrugging his shoulders.  
Despite the fact that he was boiling with frustration and anger.

Dream watched whilst his friends helped him up.  
Ink and Blue stood by his side while Cross bravely took a step forward, welding his weapon.

"As for you." He snapped, his eye rolling back to the black and white skeleton who held a large unusual blade.

"I'll make sure we all break a rib each." Was his nasty snarl.

Cross just glared back with his wonderful looking eyes.  
It was a minute staring contest before Nightmare jutted his chin and muttered:  
"Dismissed."

They all began to move but Tiny stayed in place for a good few seconds as Cross moved his attention to her.

She raised her hand and slowly moved her finger across her neck, implying the slitting motion.

Cross, realizing she mainly implied on Dream, stood in front of him to protect the small guardian.  
Seeing this only infuriated her but Tiny remained calm.  
She had no time for him anymore.

She didn't need to leave her team anymore.  
She's found her place and Cross had clearly lost his.

She hadn't done enough.  
Tiny scoffed.

"You've done enough damage !" He yelled as she turned away and followed the rest off into the misty cold.

"You need to rest… " He repeated as her figure became light and slowly, her shadow flew off into the mist of white and silver.

Dream watched, relieved and happy, clinging onto his friends who supported his hold.  
His happiness withered a bit.

Truthfully, they all needed to rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Just gathered all the VA's that will be working in our animation pilot !  
If you want to keep up to date, follow me on Twitter !!

And thank y'all for reading this oneshot book :)


	19. OOOO-

So, I've recently remade the FutureDemons book, you guys should go check it out,  
And i've realized, that I'm an OCxCANON mess XD

So i wanted to make a little oneshot book, just for Tiny and Nightmare, and take out all the love mush from this fic!  
It's fair, because if you don't like OCxCANON, you can't complain when you read that fic, because i made it specifically for the two.

So haha, lol  
I may or may not delete the chapters where the two interact, because I'm butt lazy,  
But if you are an OCxCANON mess like me, feel free to stop by that upcoming oneshot book and read the mushy, dramatic and cute chapters, i guess XD


	20. REMAKE!!

Heyo, guys!   
So I wanted to remake this but couldn't be bothered erasing the chapters and writing them again.  
So I created the SAME fic, but it's gonna be more, serious, canon and perhaps a itsy bitsy bit dark!

Hey, the first chapter is out already!  
Go have a read!


End file.
